Muffins A continuation of cupcakes
by Darththork99
Summary: It had been a while since Rainbow Dash's disappearence. Pinkie had needed some cover. So she hired an "assistant." But Pinkie had easily gained this fillies trust. She also trusted Pinkie, they lived together, worked together. The two are like family.


It was quite some time after Rainbow Dash's disappearence. Everypony had givin' up looking for her. Nopony ever knew what happened to her, except for one pink filly that works at Sugarcube corner.

Pinkie Pie has continued her regular routine. Butcher a victim, make cupcakes out of their remains, run out of the ingredients, get more. Rinse and Repeat. She has also found it very difficult trying to avoid suspicion. So she had to seek out help, somepony young, with a mind that was easily corrupted. Somepony who never had parents to guide them. She hired a young pegasus filly. Scootaloo.

Scootaloo had started as meerly a distraction to keep the royal investigations stern gaze off of Pinkie. But Scootaloo has eventually gotten closer to Pinkie Pie, she became a very close friend with the killer. She eventually was adopted by Pinkie. The two now harvest the ingredients for Pinkie Pies special cupcakes together. Pinkie has taut Scootaloo al about the pony body, and what hurts the most. She was even allowed to torture her helpless victims all by herself. It took her a while to absorb the shock that it was infact her adoptive parent who killed her rollmodel, Rainbow Dash. But Scootaloo is fine with it. She has found a new rollmodel.

The day was kind of gloomy in Ponyville. Princess Celestia has given all of the pegasus ponies the day off from weather control, since Equestria was in the middle of a summer heat wave, they had to let the fog envelop the sun for the day.  
"Where is that mailpony?" Pinkie had been waiting all day for a package to arrive.  
"I'm sure it'll be here any minute. You know the mailpony, probably on muffin break." Scootaloo said, trying to lighten the dark mood. Scootaloo remembered the last pony she and Pinkie killed, a foal named featherweight. He hadn't supplied them with many of the ingredients they needed. But it was fun none the less. Especially when Scootaloo used tweasers to grab his bottom eyelids and rip them in a large strip, all the way down to his hips. Scootaloo had patended that move. She used it on all of the victims she was allowed to help with. An out of rythm knock on the door interupted Scootaloo's thoughts.  
"Finally. The mailpony is here." Pinkie called out in relief. She opened Sugarcube corners front door to reveal Ponyvilles most loved mailpony. She was a pegasus with light gray fur, and a shining blond mane, a cutie mark that looked like a bunch of floating bubbles, crossed yellow eyes. Derpy Hooves.  
"Here's your mail!" Derpy said in her usual happy derpish voice. She reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a letter. She handed it to Pinkie Pie and gave a smile. Pinkie took the letter and gave it to Scootaloo.  
"Thanks Derpy." Scootaloo called out to the overly happy mailpony.  
"Welcome!" Derpy replied.  
"Derpy. Can you deliver this to a member of your family." Pinkie asked showing a package to the gray pegasus. It was mailpony appreciation week, it was common curtousy to have a mailpony deliver a gift to their closest family member. It was tradition.  
"Oh. Uh, can't..." Derpy told Pinkie in a small whisper.  
"Why not?" Scootaloo asked.  
"Umm. Derpy doesn't know her family." Derpy responded in a darker mood. "See. My Daddy never let me see anypony else in Derpys family besides him or mommy. And when daddy went to sleep one day, daddy never woke up, no matter how much Derpy tried to wake him. They took daddy away, and never see him after then. Mommy threw me out of the only place I knew. Home. She doesn't wan't Derpy to come back. Ever." She looked like she didn't understand the true gravity of what she was saying.  
"Oh. Um. Do you wan't to come in to talk about it?" Pinkie was surprised that Derpy was always so happy after hearing this. Depy nodded, and came inside, slightly confused. "Tell us more about this." Pinkie asked loosing her usual Pinkie Pie glow.  
"Well. When Derpy was filly, she always loved to help mommy in the kitchen. But I sometimes can't move to good, so Derpy makes a mess. Mommy gets loud, but I don't cry. But mommy always cries when mommy's alone. She eats little circle things, mommy says they make her stop crying. So when Derpy gets sad, she tries to get one, but lid won't come off, and mommy can get it off no problem. Muffins are Derpy's favorite, especially purple ones. But once when Derpy ate muffin, there was little white chunks in them. After Derpy ate them, she got real belly sick, she was crying so hard. Her tummy felt like when Derpy touched a hot pot by accident. Daddy took Derpy to big place with other fillies to talk to. It was the best day of her life, besides the tummy ache. Mommy and Daddy got loud at each other alot after that. Then one day mommy took Derpy out into woods, and showed Derpy how to make bubbles. Bubbles are Derpy's favorite now. But when she stopped, mommy wasn't there anymore. Derpy was all alone in the woods. But thats okay, she had her bubbles."  
"Wait. How did you find your way back to Ponyville?" Scootaloo demanded to know.  
"Well. when it got dark, Derpy got scared, it started to get wet everywhere too. Depy didn't know where mommy was. She didn't hear Derpy's cries. When Derpy woke up, she was really wet, and cold. She tried to make more bubbles, but there was none. Derpy was sad, her eyes was raining. But she seen a bubble flying through the sky. Derpy followed it for a while. Before it popped. That made Derpy sad again. But then she seen she was home. Mommy or Daddy where gone. She wen't to her room, Derpy was sleepy. When mommy and daddy got back, Daddy hugged Derpy hard. But mommy looked mad at Derpy. I never seen mommy again, she walked out the door and that was it. Derpy misses mommy. Daddy tried to tell Derpy something, but she was too sad to hear good." Derpy looked kind of depressed. But still cheery.  
"Whats her name?" Pinkie asked Derpy, all of Pinkie's poofy hair straightened down. Her pink wa now a little more gray then usual. Pinkie felt sympathy. Strange for a ruthless killer.  
"She's Minda Doo." Derpy replied. Scootaloo got up and left. Taking the package that Pinkie wanted Derpy to deliver.

"Where is it! Minda Doo. Minda Doo. Here it is! #86." Scootaloo smeared some blood from Featherweight on that number, and put it back into the drawing hat. It had been a week since Derpy visited, and Scootaloo could not let go of that story Derpy told her and Pinkie. They needed more ingredients for their cupcakes. Scootaloo had asked to draw the number this time. Pinkie agreed, oblivious to what Scootaloo was planning. Scootaloo pulled out the number she marked out, then showed Pinkie.  
"Oh Goodie! We never threw a party for such an old pony!" Pinkie Pie was jumping for joy. But little did she know, was that Scootaloo had rigged the drawing to kill Minda Doo.

The next day. Scootaloo told Derpy to deliver a package to 16 Fillyoak avenue. Derpy happily abliged. Scootaloo followed the mailpony to the adress on her scooter, while pulling a large red wagon with a blanket inside. She trailed Derpy all the way to the desired adress. Derpy knocked on the door.  
"Mail for you!" Derpy called cheerfully. The curtain shifted revieling a pony old enough to be a granny. She was a completely yellow pegasus.  
"Just leave it on the matt!" The old hag shouted. Derpy smiled and did just that. She flew back the way she came. The ridget door creaked open, and a yellow hoof slowely dragged the package inside. The door slammed shut.

'To somepony special.' A note on the box read. The old withering pony ripped open the box. Inside was a small cupcake coated with yellow sprinkles and gray frosting. "Who is the sender?" The old mare thought out loud. "Sugarcube Corner. Eh" The yellow mare took a small bite out of the cupcake." Mmm." She enjoyed this unique flavor. She didn't realise she felt light headed until she finished off the cupcake. "Whoa. Whats going on" The mare said confused, just before dropping to the floor, unconsious.

The old mare awoke with a start. It was almost pitch black. She was strapped to a metal table.  
"Is anypony there?" She called out into the pulsing darkness.  
"So. Your finally awake." Said a demented cheerful voice.  
"W-who are you?" The old mare asked, slightly frightened.  
"I'm Pinkie Pie! And you?" Pinkie Pie respended.  
"Uh. Minda Doo. Why am I here? What did I do?" Minda wanted answers.  
"Your here to help us make cupcakes! We ran out of our special ingredient." Pinkie responded. Before Minda could say anything else, the lights switched on, reveiling a sight that made Minda's stomach purge out all contents onto the floor. The skinned hydes of ponies covered the walls, intestines hanging from the ceiling like streamers, organs filled with helium, floating like balloons. There where chairs made from bone, surrounding a table with a centerpiece of a plate holding the decaying heads of three you foals. One of their eyes is covered in maggots. The words 'Life is a Party' where written on the the walls with blood.  
"May I have this one.?" Scootaloo asked Pinkie from the staircase.  
"But your turn was last week." Pinkie replied.  
"You can have my next two turns. Just let me at this one. Alone." Scootaloo demanded.  
"Do you Pinkie Promise?" Pinkie Pie said.  
"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcakes in my eye." Scootaloo Pinkie Promised. Scootaloo aproached the old mare as Pinkie left the room. Minda was too shocked at the sight to even say a word.  
"So. You tried to kill your doughter. Twice." Scootaloo stated.  
"I was trying to put her out of her misery! She was retarded! There is no way she would make it anywhere in Equestria!" Minda growled.  
"No. From what i've heard. You tried to put her out of YOUR misery!" Scootaloo was getting mad. Before Minda could respond, Scootaloo reeled back and punched Minda as hard as she could with her hoof. Blood sprayed from the yellow mares nose. "Derpy is a great pony! Everypony loves her!" Scootaloo punched Minda again, causing the mare to yelp. Scootaloo kept on insulting the old mare, while viciously beating her.  
"Stop!" Minda managed to squease out between Scootaloo's punches. "Let me go!"  
"Your number came up, and I don't make the rules around here. Neither does Pinkie!" Scootaloo yelled. "Although I suppose it's time to start the harvest."  
"Harvest?" Minda said in confusion.  
"Cupcake ingredients." Scootaloo answered. "The cupcakes we make contain the flesh of our guests." The mare looked at her in disbelief.  
"So I ate..."  
"Yep. An old classmate of mine named Featherweight." Scootaloo tried to disgust Minda. She suceeded. The mare vomited heavily. Green and yellow chunks rolled off of her chin and dripped off her chest, onto the floor.  
"Celestia! Forgive me!" Minda pleaded.  
Scootaloo pulled out a trough covered in a cloth. She made Minda look as she pulled the cloth off, revieling many different surgical tools.  
"No! No! NOOOOOO! DON'T PLEASE DON'T!" Minda screamed at the top of her lungs. This only promted Scootaloo to pick up a Scalpal with her teeth.  
"Lets see what we have back here." Scootaloo moved to Minda's flank, rubbing her right hoof along Minda's cutie mark, which looked like a feather.  
"No! Not that! Anything but that!" Minda pleaded. Her thought reflected on how she got it. But they where cut short as a burning pain started to rip through her right thigh. Minda screamed as loud as she possibly could! The scalpal had cut a ring around Minda's cutie mark.  
"Lets see what we can do about this." Scootaloo replaced the scalpal with a slick looking steak knife. She hacked at the top of the bloody ring. Getting the blade under Minda's skin.  
"GAHHHHH!" The old mare screamed in pure agony. "WHY MY CUTIE MARK!" Scootaloo stopped cutting.  
"Because the best meat for cupcakes lies underneath the cutie mark." Scootaloo chuckled and kept slicing. Before the mare was able to scream again, he cutie mark was peeled from the exposed muscle. Nerves poked out from deep within Minda's cut up thigh. Tears rolled down Minda's eyes, mourning the loss of the only thing that made her unique. Screams quickly filled the room again, as Scootaloo started to scrape away at the exposed nerves with a VERY dull knife. Minda passed out due to the unnatural amount of pain.  
"Gah!" Minda awoke after having adrenaline injected straight into her neck. A hoof swung and connected with Minda's face.  
"No sleeping! Thats very rude!" Scootaloo said in a fit of rage.  
"Your going to hell little filly!" Minda screamed.  
"Ya. Maybe i'll become the pony devils assistant, like I am with Pinkie." Scootaloo cockily responded. She took out a bucket of lye, and a razor blade. Scootaloo skinned Minda's forehoof, then the other. She then proceeded to pour lye over the wounds. At first Minda found it made the woulds feel less agonizing. But in a few seconds. Relief turned to terror. Minda's forehooves started to burn, and steam.  
"" Minda was wailing in pain. "Why! Why! Why! WHY!" Still in pure terror, Minda tried to lash out at Scootaloo, but the straps stopped her. A cold sensation hit the burning pain in her forhooves. Scootaloo had poured water on the lye. "Couldn't let all the meat burn away." Scootaloo turned to a furnace. She used clamps to pull out a few searing hot nails. Then she picked up a hammer. When Minda saw this. She howled.  
"NO! PLEASE NO!" Minda jerked her eyes shut as the hot nails where hammered into her hooves. She passed out again. Scootaloo never noticed until she was finished with the nails.  
"Damn it!" Scootaloo injected Minda with another adrenaline shot. She awoke. "DON'T FALL ASLEEP AGAIN! OR I WILL CUT OUT YOUR EYES!" Scootaloo was never this mad at a victim before. Minda spat in Scootaloo's face. Scootaloo meerly walked back to the furnace. She used the clamp to pull out a hot coal. She aproached Minda.  
"I'm sorry! Please don't!" Minda begged.  
"Open your mouth." Scootaloo calmly requested. Minda Refused. Scootaloo pulled a machine under the table Minda was laying helpless on. From a wheel she took a fighing hook attached to a rope, which was connected to a pully. Scootaloo pierced Minda's cheeks with the two hooks. Minda yelped at the less excrusiating but more stinging pain. Scootaloo used a rope to pull back both fishing hooks, opening Minda's mouth. Minda was begging her to stop through muffled cries. Scootaloo paid no attention to this pathetic cry for help. She layed the red hot coal on Minda's tongue, causing Minda to shake uncontrollable. The taste was indescribably, let alone the feeling of a piece of hot coal burning through your tongue. It slipped to the back of Minda's throat. Scootaloo got it out before it did any fatal damage. Minda could no longer speak.  
"You'll be needing a drink to wash that down." Scootaloo gave a perverted grin. She got up onto the talble, and placed her waist over Minda's open mouth. A warm trickle of urine started to gush out of Scootaloo's private area, into the resisting mares mouth. Scootaloo finished up and climbed down. She ripped the fish hooks out of Minda's cheeks and shut her mouth tight. Forcing Minda to swallow.  
"That is by FAR the worst thing you could of even think about doing!" Minda yelled angrily. Scootaloo was surprised that she could still talk after the coal burned her throat.  
"Well. The party is not over yet." Scootaloo smiled. She took Minda's wings and strapped them in place. "As a great mare once said. Why do they call it a hacksay anyways?" Scootaloo started to saw furiously at Minda's left wing. This caused her to spasm in pain. She didn't scream anymore. They where only small releases of air. As Minda's wing was detached, Scootaloo did the same to the other. Ripping through the nerves and tennants with ease. Minda ignored the pain until a sharp prick entered her chest.  
"I am only doing this because all the adrenaline I will be using to wake you up after passing out from unbearable pain will give you a heart attack. Thats too quick of a death for tyour type." Scootaloo forced Minda to watch as all he internal organs where ripped out from her open chest. Minda was dying. Just before Scootaloo ripped out Minda's heart, she asked Minda: "Do you believe in the Headless Horse?" Minda looked confused before a large axe swung down and seperated her head from her shoulders. Minda had expired.

Three weeks after Scootaloo killed Minda and ther ingredients where still plentiful. The mailpony arrived at Sugarcube corner.  
"Got some mail for you!" It was Derpy.  
"Come in!" Pinkie told her. Derpy handed Pinkie an envolope. "It's been a little while."  
"Ya. Has." Derpy replied.  
"Do you like Cupcakes?" Pinkie asked Derpy.  
"I like muffins." Derpy responded. Pinkie looked kind of dissapointed. When Scootaloo came out.  
"Hi Derpy! You wanna muffin? Scootaloo asked.  
"Okay. I hope it's purple." Derpy was excited for a muffin. Scootaloo displayed a yellow muffin to Derpy.  
"It was made with 'love.'" Scootaloo menacingly said.  
"Ohh. Yellow is my favorite color. The muffin makes Derpy think of her mommy."

-The End. 


End file.
